Maudits
by Kandai
Summary: Parce qu'il est des batailles perdues d'avance. Kyoshiro x Sakuya. Angst. Two-shot.
1. Sakuya

**Titre **: Damnés

**Genre** : Romance (Présence de Yaoi) / Angst

**Base** : Samurai Deeper Kyo - SDK

**Crédits** : Akimine Kamijyo

**Raiting** : M

**Spoils** : Vaut mieux avoir lu toute la série - càd jusqu'au 38.

**NdA** : Ca fait un bout de temps que cette idée me travaille. Et il a fallu le temps aussi pour mettre ça en mots. Je ne peux pas garantir une publication régulière mais j'espère que ceci vous plaira. Pour la Fanfic... disons que c'est juste un point de vue d'un personnage particulier par Chapitre. C'est mon deuxième essai sur SDK, c'est le premier publié, il doit être un peu minable. Ne m'en voulez pas...

* * *

Sakuya

Les mains serrées sur mes genoux, je pleure sans pouvoir parvenir à cacher mes larmes, ni à les retenir. La chambre est sombre, les volets sont fermés même si le soleil essaie timidement de passer au travers. C'est le matin, le matin encore une fois et comme tous les matins, je me suis réveillée en larmes. Suffocant à cause d'un cauchemar. Ca arrive. Souvent.

Tous les jours, en fait.

Je tourne la tête vers Kyoshiro, allongé dans notre futon. Il dort encore, de son sommeil lourd et entier. Il s'agite un peu, il se débat. Je crains de l'avoir réveillé mais avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il s'est rendormi. Je secoue la tête. Il fait souvent des rêves troublés depuis un certain temps. J'essaie de l'aider, en épouse modèle, mais je vois bien que je ne parviens pas à soulager sa peine - ou si peu.

Je n'ai jamais su lui ôter ses craintes. Ni à lui, ni à personne. Je ne suis pas faite pour ça.

J'aimerais le rassurer, vraiment. J'ai longtemps cru que je pourrais le faire, malgré mes propres doutes, que je pourrais devenir confidente, celle sur qui on s'appuie quand on vacille, celle qui vous écoute et qui vous remet doucement sur le chemin.

Mais j'ai vite déchanté. J'en suis incapable.

Incapable parce quand ils viennent me trouver, je ne peux m'empêcher de voir leurs souffrances et de tirer sur le fil de leur avenir. Et ce que je vois en lisant les étoiles m'étouffe littéralement.

Je vis avec des guerriers sacrés. Je sais que leurs routes sont pavées de sang et de mort. Je sais que, même s'ils se taisent, ils ont peur. Mais quand je vois ce qu'ils auront à affronter, quand je vois les nouvelles souffrances qui se présenteront à eux, quand je vois leurs visages déformés par le chagrin, je suffoque. Je plie sous le poids de leurs souffrances futures. Alors pour qu'ils soient rassurés, au moins un peu, je me plaque un sourire hypocrite et je mens.

Je leur mens en disant que tout ira bien, alors que je sais que non, tout n'ira pas bien.

Et je n'en peux plus de voir leurs visages rassurés, alors qu'ils ne savent rien. Alors qu'ils devraient trembler de peur, ces guerriers fiers. La connaissance est mon don mais elle ressemble à une malédiction.

Je vois les milliers de possibles qui forment leur Destin. Je vois ce que demain pourra être dans le meilleur comme dans le pire des cas. Et je culpabilise. Car si je peux voir le fil que suivra leur avenir, je suis incapable de voir le mien. Je suis incapable de voir l'impact qu'auront mes choix sur le cours de leur vie. J'ai peur, peur pour eux, peur de faire un mauvais choix et de les condamner à une nuit plus noire encore.

J'ai peur de faire un faux pas et de basculer dans le pire des scénario. J'ai peur de voir ce Destin s'embrouiller, et mes cauchemars prendre forme. J'ai peur de les voir souffrir plus qu'ils ne souffrent aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas quels chemins ils vont prendre et je redoutes les mauvais chemins. Les mauvais jours. Les pentes glissantes avec à la fin, le gouffre. J'ai peur pour eux, pour mes amis, pour mon amour - qui dort comme un bienheureux pour l'instant. J'ai peur et mes larmes coulent, à cause de mon impuissance.

J'aimerais les aider, les soulager, pouvoir leur mentir comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose naturelle mais à chaque fois, mon esprit me paralyse et mes mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge. Je hurle en silence pour pouvoir sortir ces mots, pour pouvoir dire : "Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien." comme une mère l'aurait fait. Au lieu de ça, je reste là, la bouche ouverte en un cri muet, les larmes coulant à flots.

Je ne devrais pas pleurer. Mais ma faiblesse et mes doutes font flancher mon âme. Qui aurait cru que je serais réduite à cela, un jour ? Sûrement pas moi. J'ignore combien de temps je pourrais continuer ainsi. Mais je prends sur moi.

Je veux avancer. Si je ne peux pas les soutenir, alors je souffrirai avec eux.

Kyoshiro s'agite. Il risque de s'éveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Vite, essuyer mes yeux rougis, apaiser mes hoquets, cacher mes larmes. Je sais qu'il n'est pas dupe mais je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle devant lui. Je ne veux pas paraître plus faible que je ne le suis déjà, même si je sais que lui a le devoir de m'épauler et de me comprende. Il m'aime malgré cette impuissance et je l'aime en retour. Nous pourrions être un couple heureux si je n'avais pas eu ce don... cette malédiction, devrais-je dire.

Je suis maudite. Comme eux tous, en fin de compte.

Est-ce un mal ? Est-ce un bien ? Je l'ignore. Et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je veux juste pouvoir les aider. Juste pouvoir les rassurer, sécher leurs larmes et effacer leurs doutes. C'est mon rôle. C'est mon devoir. Pourquoi j'en suis incapable ?

Fichue malédiction.

La chambre est sombre, les volets fermés et je pleure sans pouvoir me cacher, les mains serrées sur mes genoux...

**Sakuya - Fin**


	2. Kyoshiro

**Titre **: Maudits

**Genre** : Romance (Présence de Yaoi) / Angst / OCC ici

**Base** : Samurai Deeper Kyo - SDK

**Crédits** : Akimine Kamijyo

**Raiting** : M

**Spoils** : Vaut mieux avoir lu toute la série - càd jusqu'au 38.

**NdA** : Ca fait un bout de temps que cette idée me travaille. Et il a fallu le temps aussi pour mettre ça en mots. Je ne peux pas garantir une publication régulière mais j'espère que ceci vous plaira. Pour la Fanfic... disons que c'est juste un point de vue d'un personnage particulier par Chapitre. Merci de m'avoir encouragé à poster la suite :) Voici le PoV de Kyoshiro après une longue attente (?) N'hésitez pas à commenter ! :D

* * *

Kyoshiro

J'ouvre mes yeux et les referme, pas encore en contact avec la réalité. D'instinct, je recherche la chaleur, le corps à côté du mien. Personne. Je rouvre les yeux et scrute la pénombre, cherchant ma compagne. Une voix douce m'appelle. Elle me dit que tout va bien, qu'elle va préparer le petit déjeuner et que je peux encore dormir un peu. J'entends un léger chuintement, qui m'indique qu'elle a ouvert la porte. Ma tête retombe sur le mou du haut du futon et je ferme les yeux, par lassitude.

Cela fait des jours qu'elle se réveille avant moi. Des jours qu'elle pleure juste avant mon réveil. Et des jours également que je fais des cauchemars sans fin.

Elle sait que je sais. Elle n'essaie pas de se cacher de moi. Et je ne peux pas la rassurer.

Dès que cette phrase résonne dans mon esprit, je sens l'indifférence me gagner. J'aimerais pleurer, hurler, tempêter, la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle n'est pas seule responsable de son état. Mais au fond, je suis comme elle.

Je ne peux rien faire.

L'Ex Roi Rouge m'a laissé un putain de cadeau d'adieu. C'était l'homme à qui je devais obéissance, l'homme auquel ma vie était vouée. Sa mort a signé ma condamnation. Ho, rien de très flagrant et spectaculaire, rien de remarquable. Juste de l'indifférence.

J'ai progressivement perdu le goût à tout ce que j'aimais : la volonté d'aider les autres, la création des médicaments, les joutes verbales avec Kyo, les combats avec Yuya, les cerisiers en fleurs... Tout cela, tout ce que j'aimais avant, est devenu fade petit à petit. Comme si je perdais progressivement le don de voir les couleurs pour ne plus laisser que du gris autour de moi. Ce gris inerte et sans saveur a recouvert ma vie jusqu'à devenir mon monde.

Je n'en peux plus.

J'essaie, malgré tout. De percevoir les couleurs de la vie, de rire comme avant... Mais mes rires sonnent faux. Sakuya, ma Sakuya, le sait, elle ne le sait que trop bien et elle pleure d'impuissance. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait pitié, je veux qu'elle sache que je suis là, prêt à partager son fardeau comme je sais qu'elle partagera le mien.

Je n'y arrive pas.

A chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche, l'air dans mes poumons devient cendre et j'étouffe. Je ne peux en parler à personne sans autorisation... et le seul type qui pourrait me libérer de ce poids est mort, à jamais.

Mort... comme j'aurais dû mourir, moi aussi.

Kyo m'a ramené. Kyo m'a sauvé. Oh... Il ne l'a pas fait pour moi. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il m'aurait laissé crever avec l'Ex Roi Rouge. Ne vous méprenez pas sur son compte ! Kyo sait à quel point la vie m'est insupportable à présent. Il aurait tout fait pour me l'éviter et quitte à me laisser mourir. La mort est douce, nous ne le savons que trop bien...

Non. Il l'a fait pour que Sakuya ne reste pas seule.

Il l'a toujours aimée, comme on aimerait un premier amour voué à l'échec. Puis Yuya est entrée dans la vie de notre démon et les étoiles dans ses yeux l'ont détourné des étoiles dans lequelles Sakuya lit l'avenir. Mais il fallait quelqu'un pour veiller sur Sakuya. Et j'étais l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Il m'a demandé pardon en me ramenant, il a tremblé en me serrant contre son coeur douloureux. Kyo. Mon premier ami. Mon meilleur ami qui me rendait à une vie que je ne voulais pas.

Même cela m'est devenu complètement égal. Bientôt, les pleurs de Sakuya me rendront aussi froid que la glace d'Akira. Alors viendra le moment de mourir, épouse ou pas, parce que la vie qui m'attend, une vie sans rire et sans pleurer, sans haïr et sans aimer, n'en vaut pas la peine. Sakuya m'a déjà cousu un linceul et Kyo m'achèvera. Un coup sec et net. Précis. Ca se tranche vite, la carotide...

Fichue malédiction.

Les volets sont fermés, le soleil passe à travers... Je ferais mieux de me lever. Une nouvelle journée commence. La même. Toujours.


End file.
